NCIS One-Shots
by FutureVoice
Summary: NCIS One-shots wrote by Lori, Rin, Madeline. To avoid smutty one-shots, look at each chapter there should be an (S) on the name. The one-shot's range from humour, to romance. We thank you for reading! Most contain Gibbs.
1. Headslap

_**Headslaps**_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stormed into her office, to find her leaning up against the front of her desk. She was staring at the ground, unbothered by his forced entry.

It caused him to immediately stop in his tracks, she looked paler than usual. His eyebrows curved, as he examined her. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. One could conclude she was lost deep in thought or ignoring him.

Jethro hesitated to speak, unsure of the situation. _"Jen?"_ He questioned, a little surprised when she snapped out of her little trance, her emerald eyes flickering over him.

 _"Hmm?"_ She asked, her eye brows curving back at him, she must've not heard him. She was silent, as her eyes danced around the room, as she took notice of where she was.

 _"You okay?"_ He asked, slightly concerned. He jerked his head a little off to the left, a look of concern gathering on his face.

 _"I'm fine. Did you need something?"_ She asked, moving around the right side of her desk. Her hand sliding across of it.

Jethro noticed her off behavior, as he moved deeper into the room.

He leaned up against one of the office chairs. _"Nah."_ He stated, watching her as she opened one of her desk drawers and examined it, before closing it.

 _"Whatcha' thinkin' bout Jen?"_ He asked her, as she circled back around her desk and leaned back up against it. She folded her arms and stared at him, she was still quiet.

 _"Just thinkin' how different the world be if one was never born, or died in fifteen seconds? In twenty years would the stuff we fight for matter to others?"_ She answered honestly, and at this point, Gibbs was a little surprised. He didn't pin Jennifer down for dark thinking, and he questioned what could start such a thought.

Jennifer was feeling odd, like she took twelve sleeping pills, waiting two hours, and the thought of sleep bypassed her system and now she could barely even think. In fact, it was starting to hurt to breathe. She knew she didn't though, she didn't have hers with her.

Jethro took two steps towards her and hit the back of her head. She let out a gasp, jumping forward before eyeing her.

 _"Stop thinkin', Jen."_ He stated as he watched her rub the back of her head. She eyed him meanly, and suddenly she seemed a little more alive to him.

 _"I needed that."_ She stated, and he hummed in agreement. She made her way around her desk once more and sat down in her chair.

 _"I know,"_ he whispered smoothly to her as she moved away.

 _"What did you need, Agent Gibbs?"_ She forced herself to spit out, being her firey little self.

 _"Just wanted to say, checking out for the night Madame Director."_ He stated, smiling warmly at her. He liked this firey pushy side of her, then whatever just went down.

 _"Is that all Agent Gibbs?"_ She eyed him, his nose wrinkling a little to hold in a sneeze.

 _"No Ma'am,"_ Gibbs stated, warmly.

 _"Then I bid you goodnight, Agent Gibbs."_ She stated, allowing him to have the last word as she pulled on her glasses. She pulled open a file and pretended to throw herself into it.

 _"Night, Jen."_ He stated, before she could correct him, out the door he swung. He stood there for a minute, as he heard her sneeze. He walked away, shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

 _"One day."_ He stated, indicating that one day, she'd be coming home with him, it was only a matter of time.

 **End of Shot One**

 **It's Rin, wrote the first chapter because Lorelei's being lazy. (Stuff we must deal with, hmm?) Please review, and continue on. Thanks for reading!**


	2. (S) Halloween

**(S) Halloween**

There were only two things Leroy Gibbs would rather be doing on Halloween night, handing out candy, or hiding in his basement. That's why it was questionable why he was dressed up like a vampire, half.

The silver fox wore a simple velvet cape that barely reached his knees and fake fangs. He wore completely black, and not even Abagail could force him to wear any makeup.

Jethro was one of the first to arrive, considering that Abagail asked him to help her with her pigtails and she did have his costume. Abagail went for a builder, well, thanks to Gibbs. She forced him to pull a piece of paper out of a hat, in exchange for information on a case.

He was leaning against the open wall, Abby had moved all of the furniture out of the living room other than a few chairs. She also locked all the other rooms for the sake of others not roaming around, mainly Tony.

A few people showed the whole team was, and a few of Abagail's other friends. Abagail eventually put Gibbs on the job of checking off people who made it, so she could get pissed at people who didn't.

Three names, Erik Anderson, Jennifer Shepard, and Zach Munroe. He thought nothing of the two missing boys, but Jennifer Shepard gave him a hope that tonight is not too bad as he thought. Though he didn't pin Jen for a party kind of person, in fact, he knew she wasn't from experience.

It had been a quick fifteen minutes, Erik showed up, he dressed as a werewolf. Gibbs didn't even greet him as he pushed past him. It was only seven minutes later when Jennifer Shepard appeared, she wore an obvious dollar store tiara and a sweet red dress that hugged her sides, heels as normal. In fact, she probably spent no time preparing herself, last minute it seemed?

Gibbs abandoned the check board to some random person named David and followed Jennifer through the small crowd. He had to abandon the idea of talking to her when she started talking to Mallard, which made him want to groan.

At some point, Abagail gave him some Bourbon to calm him. She was passing stuff out, specific drinks to specific people. She handed Jennifer some scotch, and Mallard too, as she disappeared through the crowds of people.

 **NCIS**

Jennifer forced a weak smile, as she finished the rest of her glass, it burnt her throat, as she rubbed the side of her glass.

 _"I need out, it's too crowdy in here."_ She stated when Ducky asked about how she was feeling, due to the fact that she kept looking over her shoulder.

Mallard let out a light chuckle and hummed _, "Why don't you go for a light walk around the complex."_ He suggested as she looked around her once more, letting out a deep breath _. "And you should take Jethro with you, it looks like he's growing uncomfortable, and for safety. It is Halloween, an odd time of year."_ Ducky added towards her, as she looked over her other shoulder noticing Jethro had been standing there.

 _"Yeah, sure. Thank you, Doctor."_ She said, rubbing the side of his arm thankfully, and stalked off towards Jethro. She stood next to her, and Gibbs eyed her out of the corner of his eyes. He downed the rest of her drink.

 _"Jen, there a particular reason ya' came over here."_ He asked, as his eyes flickered back to the people. He lowered his cup down to the table next to him.

 _"Yeah, I need out, let's go for a walk."_ She offered him, and he obediently followed her more than happy to join her and get out of the shit-show they were forced into. He did his time, he was free.

 **NCIS**

Jethro and Jennifer walked beside the apartment building, on the other side of the complex. There was little to no talking, only a short note of stating that it seemed that trick 'n' treating was done for the night.

That was about ten minutes ago, it was slightly cold outside. However, none of them bothered to talk about the weather, they never did.

 _"Can we stop for a minute?"_ Jennifer stopped in her tracks. Jethro gave her a look of question. _"My shoes are hurting my feet."_ She answered him, as he offered an arm out for her so she didn't have to stand on the unstable grass. She quietly thanked him, grabbing onto his arm and took off one of her heels and then another, as she hopped up a little.

She fell into him, and he caught her before their body weight could combine and they could fall down. He steadied her, with a light smile. _"That didn't happen."_ She whispered in between them, as she grabbed both of his elbows.

 _"Kay'."_ He stated as he stared down. Their bodies were so close, they could feel one another's body heat, and them being this close, within personal space, it was dangerous.

Jennifer's chin started shaking lightly, as both their eyes drifted from one another to their lips. She bit the edge of hers, before licking over the dry skin. _"Jethro."_ She whispered lightly, as he pulled her in for a light needy kiss.

Her heels fell out of her hands, as she wrapped one hand around his neck. He hoisted her up and took a few steps there was to push her up against the outside apartment wall. The kiss kept breaking, and their heated breaths tickled one another, as they kept joining one another. Eventually, they had to break apart for air.

 _"Not here."_ She whispered, as he slowly let her down. He nodded and pushed away from her. She reached out and grabbed his hand. With a tug, he fell back up against the wall. Both of his palms pressed against the cool surface trapping her inside.

 _"I didn't say no, though."_ She whispered breathlessly, as their lips met once more. One hand winded itself in her hair, another against the wall for every bit of support. One of Jennifer's was holding onto his neck, the other grabbing his loose shirt as their lips made contact more and more.

 _"Take me home with you."_ She whispered in between the kisses, as it started to sprinkle. Who would've thought? Rain on Halloween. They didn't bother to acknowledge it as they joined hands, Gibbs picked up her blood red heels, they swiftly walked through the rain as it picked up.

 **NCIS**

Jethro left her under an outside roof, where she could stay drive. He told her to wait while he got the car. He even took her shoes with him. It had been four minutes, she kept checking her watch. She texted her ride and told him that she was getting a ride from someone else. However, four minutes afterward she was getting slightly scared that perhaps she was getting ditched.

However, Jethro pulled around the corner, speeding up a little. He pushed her door open for her from the inside, and thankful she rushed towards it and climbed in with a light smile. _"Yours?"_ She asked him, and he nodded slightly as she pulled her door shut. His was closer than hers.

It was a short ride to his home, he parked in the driveway. They forgot everything, expect the keys and shoes. They sprinted for the house to avoid getting wetter than what they should, it took Gibbs no time to get the door open. He opened it for her, allowed her to enter, peered around the street, entered and shut the door behind him.

She was standing right there, and with a smile. He threw his keys behind him and tangled both his hands in her hand. He hoisted her up once more, and her back made hard contact with the wall. One hand pushed up against it to keep balance, as one of his knees helped parted his legs.

Their kisses were merciless and breathless, as they broke apart and met back once more. She rubbed her very core against his knee, as Gibbs placed kiss marks upon her skin as he trailed to the right, he planted one above her jaw line, directly on it, she let out a heavy moan and then kissed down her neck. One of her hands found it in his hair, another around his neck. He placed another kiss on the collarbone, another light one. That, should he liked it. He moved upward, towards her ear. He nibbled one bite on her earlobe, seeing as there was no earing there. He was awarded another light moan, his name. Yes, he did like that sound very much.

 _"Upstairs."_ She whispered, to him before he could continue on. Gibbs could only grunt needing, as he set her down. She climbed the steps first, stomping up to them while doing so, Jethro followed him, undoing her dress as they went. She turned around at the top of the steps, and their lips met once more. He walked her backward into his room, as she undid his little cape, and then unbuttoning his shirt.

He spits out the stupid fangs, and onto the floor. Her dress dropped in his door frame and hit the floor. Now shirtless, and Jennifer in just a matching set of white undies and bra, he hoisted her up. He set her down sideways on the bed, and she crawled backward up the bed properly. Her hands reaching downward to grab onto his pants, where he was sporting a nice boner.

She groaned lightly at his belt, as their lips met once more, and then it reminded her whom she was doing this with, and she didn't complain once more. He helped her remove said belt, and then it was a quick shift of kicking off his pants.

Jennifer couldn't deal with the waiting, as he continued to press soft kisses to her neck. She was impatient, always. She forced him onto her back and pressed a hard open mouth kissed to his lips, and this kiss continued.

His hands wandered from her lips up to the clapse of her bra, however, he didn't find it in the back. God, she was wearing one of those front clapse ones. His hands moved from her back to her shoulders, where he pressed firmly on them. He pushed the straps down her arms, and she complied, by slipping her arms through them, her hands quickly moving back to the sides of his face.

Their pelvises were moving back and forth, as Gibbs' hands trailed down the middle of her bra, he ripped at the clapse, and broke it open. She couldn't care right now. It fell onto his chest, and he threw it off to his right. His hands moved back to her hips, as she kissed more needing.

Jethro forced her hips upward and pulled down her cotton panties that were more than soaked as far as he could confirm. She didn't want to stop kissing him, and he was struggling. However, she helped by moving her legs into better positions to help get it off. She pawed at his chest as he did so, and then tossed her underwear off to his left.

Now her being naked, it was his turn, their need was growing exceedingly well. He turned her onto her back, and they scooted inward to avoid from falling off the bed. She grabbed the lining of his briefs, her hand digging inward and grabbing his lengthy thick member, oh yes, he was hard. It surprised her, considering they had barely made it that far.

They slowly worked off his briefs, not to worry about a condom, how could they when they could barely process the change of events? He positioned himself around her, as she moved her legs to be on the side of his knees. He whispered to her a quick lovingly word, before kissing her neck.

He moved against her, and then into her, and boy was it heaven. A long missed heaven for both of them too. Their bodies still fit perfectly against one another, he thrust slowly against her at first. She let out a moan, his name, Jethro. He liked it, so he did it again hitting the same spot. Once more, a beautiful reward.

He moved against her move, back and forth and she pulled at his back, her nails dragging against it as she got close. He could tell because her moans were growing close together, and the no doubt marks she was leaving upon his back.

Jethro let himself slip, as their lips finally didn't meet, just their eyes, when she pulled him tighter against him, hitting her core, he whispered her name lovingly, as he thrust twice more, they both slipped into that point past heaven. Where they shared seed, Gibbs was careful to turn onto his side, and not to land on her leg.

Jennifer whimpered gratefully, and without him exiting her, their nude bodies snuggled closely together. Sleep was falling upon them when Gibbs managed to fold the blanket over them. It seemed easier than having to get up.

She cuddled deeply into his body, his arms cradling her against him. He kissed the top of her head, as she hummed lightly. _"Jethro."_ She whispered, breaking the silent aside from their close beating hearts.

 _"Jen?"_ Gibbs asked, feeling her arms press against his chest as he squeezed her lightly. _"I missed this."_ She whispered admittingly. As she moved her head the little she could, to press against the left side of his chest to get a clearer beat.

 _"Me too, Jen. Me too."_ He whispered reassuringly, as he heard her take a deep breath, hell, he could feel it, and she drifted off to sleep. Her body growing loose against him, she still kept close.

Gibbs smiled, planted one more kiss on her head. He moved his chin on top of it and squinted at the clock on the bedside table. It read 1:13, and he smiled warmly.

When he fell asleep, he too let his grip on her, slowly loosen, but he still held her close. And there was no doubt that in the morning, they'd both be there together.

 **End of Shot Two**

 **It's Lorelei! I wrote this for a friend; terraesstella. She's amazing, and gives me so much support! Along with my girlies Rin and Maddie. (You have to love them, right?) Thanks for reading, and keep reading on! Don't expect two chapters in one night ever again.**


	3. The Lonely

Jennifer Sherpard's life was in danger, once again. She was forced to go into protective custody, not even by her choice. It was Gibbs. He wasn't given the case though, his team was working something much weaker, she wanted it that way.

Jennifer had slipped away from the bunch of idiots who were suppose to be watching her, apparently they didn't even care. She made a side note to fire them later, or at least talk to them about becoming better agents.

The female didn't know where she was going, her first thought was home, yes home sounded nice. Instead she ended up parking two houses down from Gibbs, sliding out of the car, walking down the street and knocking on his door even this late at night.

She had no Jacket on, and it was rather dank outside. It took three knocks, until Gibbs even bothered to answer the door.

Gibbs pulled open the door, to find the fimilar face of Jennifer Shepard standing there in the cold night air, without jacket. His first thought was, what the hell was she doing here? He knew she should've been at that safe house, downtown.

 _"Jen?"_ He forced out after a minute, confused, and maybe a little anger growing in some places. She looked cold, that and lost. Not lost, but he could just read from her expression that she didn't even know what she was doing there.

 _"Jethro."_ She replied quietly. Her eyes scanning over him, he was obviously comfy, seeing that he was wearing jeans, and a jacket stamped with whatever logo, she didn't care to pay attention to.

He pulled the door open in a manner, of just telling her to come on in, especially since it wasn't getting any warmer outside, and hell, she was being hunted by some dude, who was only targeting her because of her positon on the food chain? Stupid.

Jennifer made herself comfortable on her couch, obviously tired. She had that look, like she might just collapse any minute. Gibbs could easily read this, and he knew that she just needed to be somewhere other than that safe house. He knew, from their days in Paris. He did the same, he couldn't deal with safe houses either.

 _"C'mon Jen, go upstairs get some sleep."_ He roughly said, more like a command, somewhat friendly and maybe in a tone of a father? She nodded, and climbed the steps up to his bedroom without him.

The scent of his bedroom, his bed, it made her feel safe. She cuddled up with his pillow and blanket, but simply could not sleep. Hell, it had been forever since she had ever woken up feeling refreshed. Maybe that's why she drank so much coffee, probably more than he did. She smell of his room however, it was comforting. She was toning down, just not enough.

It had been what, maybe only thirty minutes when Gibbs climbed the steps to only check on the red-head. He didn't know that going home signed him up for protecting duty, but when it came to one of his own, when it came to her, he wouldn't even sign up, he would just show up.

He pushed open the creaky door, peering in to see her obviously awake in bed. She was laying in the somewhat middle, her arm as a pillow, even if there were a ton there, she didn't care to use them. The ceiling fan was making plenty noise, around and around it went, shaking, making the room colder.

 _"Jen?"_ He asked, pushing open the door a little more after aware of her being awake. _"Yeah?"_ The red-head replied, jolting up in bed. _"Your not sleeping?"_ He asked, somewhat concerned. He crossed across the little floor space from the door to the bed, and popped down on the side of it.

 _"I can't, never can."_ She replied sleepily, oh she was on verge of being so tired, she'd pass out. That, or stare at the wall, drink some coffee, head to work, pretend everything was great.

 _"When was the last time you actually got sleep? And I mean, waking up all refreshed, butterflies and all?"_ He asked, his eyebrow cocking. Maybe just asking when was the last time she slept would've been better, and less personal, but he could see the hell inside her eyes.

 _"I don't know, awhile?"_ The red-head replied, her emerald eyes meeting up with his ice. Maybe she was lonely? She was still trying to figure out why she came here, out of all places. She thought home, she came to Gibbs.

 _"Jen-"_ Gibbs said, in a surpressed tone. He laid down on the bed, and pulled her into his chest. He knew in the morning he would regret it, and maybe she'd try and act like it would never happen. Some part of him was just screaming, "hey, only comforting her!" However, he knew it wasn't that. She was lonely. He was lonely. They were lonely.


	4. The Bonding of Autopsy

**The Bondings of Autopsy**

One could expect on a Friday night that one Leroy Gibbs could be practicing isolation in his basement, Tony Dinozzo on a flirty date, Tim off with his girlfriend Delilah, and one Eleanor Bishop at home eating all the food she wished and watching some ongoing TV Drama. That Abagail Scuito could be bowling with nuns, and Doctor Mallard could be at the opera house. However, they were not.

The Major Case Response team of NCIS had cooped themselves up in Autopsy, to enjoy a warm night of board games and a bonding experience, and this night they would enjoy.

 **NCIS**

 _"B-5,"_ Ducky called out, before rolling the ball into the pile of others, he stared down at his own card.

 _"Dang it! I need a B-6! Duck, you're ruining my score."_ Claimed Abby, jumping up and down a little. She was one away from winning her third bingo of that night.

This caused everyone to roll their eyes, as Ducky apologized for ruining Abagail's "mojo." He moved on calling, _"I-17,"_ this he had, but that didn't matter.

 _" O, woah."_ DiNozzo called out, claiming his bingo. He had it straight across the board, and that he won. With that, everyone cleaned their boards and set the game back into the box.

They had played five rounds, and the decided that would be finale. Donald smiled, as he set the box back in the cabinet recalling a story of a time he played Bingo with his mother, and won, with one single card, verse several others, and several cards.

 **NCIS**

There they were, all sitting on the floor. They were huddled around a board playing in teams of two for a bottle of bourbon. How? They had to win a game of scramble.

The teams; Gibbs with Abagail, Ducky with McGee, Bishop with DiNozzo. So far Ducky and McGee were int he lead, but it was Gibbs and Abagail's turn, and they played the work exoskeleton, off the work ton. Thanks to Abagail, who thought of the weirdest words.

Next, Bishop, who played the word Revenge, but they were nowhere close enough to the other two teams, and due to all the twenty-five cent words they were using.

In between turns, Bishop and DiNozzo held staring contests or thumb wars in which DiNozzo would claim that she was cheating; terribly. However, one wasn't sure you could cheat at either of those games.

 _"I'm calling cheats~ She's cheating!"_ DiNozzo called, as Bishop had beat him for the fourth time in a row, and with that, she rolled her eyes. Each time, he ran for the hole, she moves her thumb swiftly to block it, then overturn his and presses it down hard.

 _"You keep running."_ She replied boringly, as they continued with the next round, she was already building words out of the letters they had. While she was trying to do both, he had beat her for the second time.

As the night drew closer to eleven, an hour till midnight, it was apparent that Ducky was going to win, seeing that he had McGee. Most of their words were oldies, technic, and a few of them even concluding body parts.

When they ran out of letters, all anyone could do is score up their points, and declare Ducky the winner, therefore, he gave the bottle to McGee, considering he was the one who bought it and was uninterested.

With that, they all fit inside the elevator, made it to the parking garage, and separated in their own ways to return home for rest, and then they'd continue tomorrow members of Team Gibbs.

 **End of Chapitre Quatre**

 **Hi, okay bye. Thanks for reading, review? Just keep reading! Hope you enjoyed. From Maddie.**


	5. (S) You're Not My Boss

**(S) You're Not My Boss**

It has always been questionable, that if their old relationship was going to affect their new one. Gibbs kept telling himself that it wouldn't, no matter how he was feeling, no matter how dangerous and charming that look in her was, no matter how close their relationship grew would he let it drive her away.

However, instead, it did the exact opposite, it drove inward. For them? They had no idea what that was going to mean between them. This whole relationship could be wonderful, or nothing short of their worst nightmares recreated and awake.

They proved that they were one another's worst enemies, and they were dangerous, not together, but for one another. He was adding a higher list and reasons to kill her, and her being the director, well it caused some terroristic targets placed on his head. That didn't stop them.

Let's review what caused such a concern, and that in this moment, there's a possibility, just a light hint, of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard almost making their happiness.

 **NCIS**

It was never explainable what drove Leroy Jethro Gibbs to hide out in his basement almost every single night. Here he was, with jeans and nothing short of a hoodie. He was wrenching in some bolts to the right margin of his newest project, yes, a boat. It was a quiet sweet symphony until he could hear heels slapping against the tile floor in his kitchen, he knew it was her, he didn't have to second guess himself, and that's why he continued working.

Her heels clicked against each step, one in front of the other, as she descended down them taking her time she stopped at the foot of the stairs. He didn't even glance at her, didn't note any presence of her, he probably didn't care. She decided to get this over with, considering she should've done this at work, but due to busy schedule planned from today to February, it seemed unlikely to get a moment during work hours.

 _"Agent Gibbs?"_ She called for his attention while shrugging off her jacket and leaving it with her bag on a stool. He had moved across the room and worked on getting her a drink. That she declined, and he rolled his eyes over. _"Director?"_ He replied boredly, moving back to his work on the left margin of his boat.

" _This week has been hard,"_ Jennifer started, as she walked around the right side of his boat. Then stopping in the area he was at, just opposite. She leaned in between the pillars. _"And I am concerned for you, Jethro."_ She stated. He nearly dropped his tools, but set them down, trying to withhold a serious face. _"Don't think that's your job."_ He stated, roughly working against the boat at this point.

" _I think you need to take a break."_ She continued, noting that he hadn't really taken a day off since he came back from Mexico, which was normal, but the point in building back up those days to never be used was selfish. _"I'm good."_ He stated, leaving his tools back at the post and walking around the boat as she turned towards him. Facing one another, little amount of inches. He was peering into her eyes, and squinting every few seconds.

" _Jethro, listen to me..."_ She started, but quickly cut off, _"you're not my boss."_ He whispered to hush her down, God, the conversation was already giving him a headache, he regretted not drinking the Bourbon he poured. _"Actually, I am."_ She said, puffing up her chest, proving that she could still be fierce and possibly work him around her fingers.

" _Wasn't always that way, Jen."_ He whispered as he leaned in, and their noses brushed up against one another. It was a heated moment that followed. One of her hands made it's way around his neck, while that other grabbed the back of his head. Swift movements. Her back was up against one of the posts, open mouth hungry lips engaging in one another. Needy.

 **End of Shot Five**

 **Oh, look, a cliffhanger. Ah, too bad this is a one-shot. Allows your mind to wander. Was meant to be longer, and much smuttier but due to change of plans, it didn't end up that way. This is from Lorelei, hope you enjoyed it. Kudos for prompt approval to; terraesstella. Still very thankful for that boo, and all her loyalty. Thanks for reading, drop a comment or something. Sorry for not updating sooner!**


	6. Rumour Has It

**Rumor Has It - Chapitre Un**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs could only imagine several things that could he could be doing to be more painful than being forced to sit in the director of FBI's waiting room. He wasn't only super bored, but he'd have to wait another hour alone until the Director should even consider leaving for her next meeting. He hadn't asked for this job, it came at random though, like they put names in a hat, and randomly drawn it for enjoyment.

His eyes glanced up to meet the ticking clock, that struck through the silent air with only shrugs and coughs to accompany it. For it was only him, and the director of the FBI's assistant. Gibbs' knee was bouncing up in down lightly, impatiently. How could one expect him to wait still for four hours before he had to accompany the director to her next meeting?

He finally built up the confidence to stand up, _"I'll be in the head, update me if something happened."_ He ordered to the assistant, before exiting the room. He knew his way, for he had been there several times, more than he ever cared to be. He knew the place, as Fornell knew NCIS.

He exited the room, before turning left and down the narrow hall. He passed the stair case, which led into the FBI's own weird bullpen, which was much different compared to NCIS's. He pushed directly into the bathroom without a care, and let out a huff of breath.

He immediately went for one of the stalls, out of the little urinals there was, and really not having to use the bathroom, he just wanted a place where he could stand and breathe for a moment without being occasionally looked at like meat, or sideways. One moment of peace.

He leaned up against the stall wall, and let out another huff, rubbing his face tiredly. He had been woken up way too early for this, and not given even a chance to grab a coffee before he was yanked into the director's car on protection duty. They claimed she needed it every day, and a different agent it was every day, of course, it was possible of there always being an attack on the director. However, it was unlikely, and more likely it was going to be Gibbs who'd jump her for shit like this.

The door of the bathroom sprung open, two sets of feet entering the bathroom. In which, they sounded like younger agents, definitely younger than his own agents.

 _"Wooo, finally out of that god damn fucking meeting. It was so fucking boring, I think I would've rather been doing paper work."_ One of them claimed as they hit the urinals to release themselves. That allowed Gibbs to understand the meeting was over, however, he didn't care to leave until they did so. Jennifer could wait, after all, he had to.

 _"That lady director of NCIS, mm, can we get one of her over here?"_ One called, seeming quieter than the other, but slightly more interested. This caught Gibbs attention, and he pushed off the wall, to listen to the two clearly.

 _"I couldn't decide if I wanted to shoot her, or take her to bed? Did ya' see that look she was giving us? Damn. I about got a damn boner,"_ claimed one of them, who Gibbs wasn't able to make out. He concluded that it was probably the first one.

 _"Wouldn't matter? I heard she already wrapping herself around an agent at NCIS."_ The second one whispered as he headed across the floor walking directly past the stall Gibbs was cooped up in, towards the sink.

 _"Who, DiNozzo? Got a bud there, who said they're always together."_ The first proposed, obviously hearing the talk too. Therefore, they believed the rumours to be true.

 _"He must be lucky, get a goddess like that? Even if she bad, someone with those curves. She could convince me that she's 'eaven, and to tap that you'd have to pay the price of 'ell."_ The first claimed, getting all excited, talking about the director. Gibbs could barely wrap his mind around the conversation, after hearing about Tony. He knew that it was more than scuttlebutt, but he felt his getting angry and a high pulse.

 _"Wonder if it's good?"_ The second ask, washing his hands, before blowing his nose into whatever he had in his hand, which Gibbs could conclude was a paper towel. The two exited the room, giving Gibbs his freedom in which he immediately stormed out of the bathroom and back down the hall way.

Director Shepard was laughing with the FBI director, faking a laugh and kissing ass as he did so. She was holding his elbow and standing on the other side of him. She noticed Gibbs and looked very thankful that he had finally returned from wherever he stalked off to. In which it took another five minutes for her to break apart from the male.

She stalked off stunningly and relieved to get away. Gibbs had to walk twice as fast to catch up to her, his blood boiling with each step he took. Now, he couldn't just wait to get her alone.

Alone, wasn't in the elevator, nor was it in the car ride to her next meeting, nor there, or lunch.

 **NCIS**

By the end of the day, Gibbs was finally allowed to abandon protection duty, due to a case. In which, oddly enough, and not purposely, he treated DiNozzo differently, giving him all the parts he knew he hated, which contained the most work. When DiNozzo tried to complain, Gibbs threatened to make him sit the case out.

He knew that his reasoning for this was limited, but the idea of DiNozzo and Jennifer was driving him insane. He knew that Tony wouldn't do that to him, and there was an age difference between him and the director, however, his head wasn't his best friend right now.

 **NCIS**

At the end of the day, it ended up being Jennifer Shepard and Jethro Gibbs two out of the thirteen people left in the office, aside from night time janitorial services.

Gibbs stared at the time, yes it was the perfect time to catch Jen, and have a private "conversation" without half the agency being aware, or his team. However, he wasn't sure they'd actually gone home half the time. He wouldn't be damn surprised they were down stairs playing some half witted game, like truth or dare, or bingo.

He shut down his computer and turned off his lamp. He collected his jacket and shoved his keys in its pocket. Then took his way towards the steps, taking them two at a time by force of habit.

He walked into Jennifer's assistant's room to find Cynthia asleep at her desk, in which he just swiftly snuck by her, before slamming Jen's door open and then proceeding slowly closing it.

 _"Agent Gibbs? You must have a problem."_ The director called from her seat. She was sitting on the other side of the table on the floor, a nice messy pile of papers all around her. He couldn't tell if she was doing agency taxes, but it had to do a great deal with signing things.

He walked across the room to stare down at her, trying to develop what he was going to say. Then, he couldn't come to any conclusion. The idea of screaming that he was little to scuttlebutt, wasn't him, he just shrugged at it usually, and Jen didn't seem like she was getting it on, however, she was calmer than usual.

 _"Do you like him?"_ Gibbs could only ask, as Jennifer took a sip of coffee. She only glanced up at him for a second, before tossing the empty cup into the trash can to her left.

 _"Whom?"_ Jennifer asked, looking towards him a little confused. She reached for a specific stack of papers and handed up to him, signalling him to put it on top of her desk. He didn't even pay a second of attention to them, while they were in his care.

 _"DiNozzo,"_ was all Gibbs could say. He wasn't sure that after hours of taking his anger out on his team mates if he could actually still be mad. He just wanted to know if it was worth it to them.

 _"DiNozzo is a good agent, he is critical to the agency. So, why are you concerned?"_ Jennifer asked, only looking up to Gibbs with one confused face. She then proceeded back down to her paperwork.

 _"Jen. To you, personally?"_ Gibbs asked, finally sitting down on the floor with her. The glancing down felt weird, and this was going to be a long conversation.

 _"Jethro, he's one of my agents. He is helpful, but if you're concerned about what I think you're concerned about, you should turn around and get out. He's not my type, and I wouldn't be surprised he would have an STD. What even formed such a concern?"_ Jennifer asked, trying to withhold her laughter, and her ability to yell. In fact, the whole conversation was something to laugh over.

 _"Scuttlebutt,"_ Jethro answered, feeling a little grumpy, as he pulled up his knees for his chin to rest against, leaving his legs crossed. A signature sitting style for him.

 _"You actually listen to that?"_ Jennifer laughed, coughing over her words. Till she was actually coughing, in which she excused herself politely.

 _"Jethro, just don't. They change the name of the man everytime they bring it up."_ Jen ordered him, in a friendly way. She often did this with Gibbs, since he never seemed to listen to his actual boss.

 _"Nah,"_ Gibbs stated, a warm smile spreading across his face. He was kinda glad that she wasn't with DiNozzo, that the scuttlebutt wasn't real.

 _"Good. We should give them something else to gossip about."_ She stated, giving him a warm smile, it's obvious of what she was implying. She moved back to her desk and took a seat.

And with that, they both knew the endless cycle of teasing wasn't going to end. They'd carry it to the grave.

 **End of Shot Six**

 **Hey, sorry for taking so long. I actually wrote this way back then, it was supposed to be the first shot, but thanks happen right? Haha, sometimes. Hope you enjoyed! Still haven't abandoned, just been missing my beta-reader.**


	7. Lips of an Angel

You Bother Me

The silver foxed males eyes were intensely glued to the screen, as he nibbled on the blueberries from the container in hand. He wasn't paying much attention to Hollis, who was only an open space away in the kitchen, working on dinner.

They were supposed to go out, but the joint investigation had run late, and they found themselves at Gibbs house. She insisted on cooking, though, he thought take-out would've been much easier.

However, there they were, him in the living room, her the kitchen. He wasn't allowed to enter the kitchen, apparently, it was a surprise. Which also left him unable to help, or access his basement. Depressing.

His phone rang.

He set down the berries on the cushion next to him, pausing the movie with the press of a button. The male leaned over, unplugging the flip phone from the charger, bending over the phone as he held it below his knee's, trying to make out the name on the screen.

A number.

Oddly enough, it was one Jennifer Shepards number. His first thought came to work, but he was currently off duty until Monday. An expression of confusion ran over his face, as he flipped it open, punching the green call button.

He dismissed himself outside, with only a side glance from Hollis. She didn't seem to mind, she didn't even ask who was disrupting their night.

The male moved to the front porch, quickly lifted the phone to his right ear, before allowing her to know he was listening.

 _"Jen."_ His voice was stern, almost cold. He expected it to be something work related, which he didn't need now. He had already over-worked his team enough this week, and they were only a few minutes until they'd be off call for the weekend.

 _"Jethro, what are you doing?"_ She questioned, and from her office at NCIS, she placed her bare feet on the desk, messing with a loose string on her lower shirt.

 _"Is it important, Jen?"_ He questioned, dodging the answer. He knew best to an ex-lover, aware that he was with his current.

 _"No."_ She answered, coldly. She decided it was stupid of her to call him, after all, he was with Hollis, though, she could see the other and could easily tell she was ready to abandon Gibbs, which caused her a feeling of hurt, herself, oddly.

 _"Alright then, I'll see you on Monday."_ He informed her, as a light rap came from the window he turned his body alone to see Hollis on the couch. The food was done.

He waved with the hand that held the phone, a smile pressing on his lips as she crawled off the couch.

Gibbs then hung up, cutting Jennifer off on what ever reply she had, ignoring her as well, he took his entrance inside for dinner.

And they never found out what she was going to say.

 **End of Shot Seven**

 **Hey, here's another, and so quickly, aren't you all glad or proud? Nah? That's fine, hope you enjoyed, read on dude. I'll let ya'll Jibbs lovers imagination run wild with the ending. Anywho, this was lightly inspired by the song "Lips of an Angel," in which I detecated the title of the short to. Thanks to inspirational hours, took my forever to write due to writers block.**


End file.
